


Delicious

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Commercials, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Introducing the new Super-Food sweeping the nation!It's eco-friendly and the taste is in the top percentage!
Series: Drabbledex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697275
Kudos: 1





	Delicious

Is Tepig leaving you tepid? Is Miltank meat merely meh?

Hi. I’m here as a spokesman for the EcoFood Initiative here to tell you about eating Rattata.

You may have heard from friends or neighbors telling you that Ratata are _dirty_ or _unhealthy_.

But what they _aren’t_ telling you is how eco-friendly the care and raising of a Rattata to a consumable state really is. 

If we, as a country, replaced all Miltank farms with Rattata farms, we would cut food-production related Greenhouse emissions by 80%. Also, specialized feed farms would be a thing of the past, as the noble Rattata will happily feed on fare that any other would turn their nose up at.

_I_ believe, as you should, that this Great Planet of ours is meant not just for us, but for our children and their Pokemon to live in wonder of its majesty.

So, please, take a chance and try something new on your plate, it may surprise you how good caring for our world can taste.


End file.
